Somnium Serpens
by Phobiakat
Summary: When Severus Snape died, he expected some light to show up, or at least hell if nothing else. But he didn't expect to wake up from a dream. he wakes up and realizes that everything that happened was only a dream. He was married to Lily, and had a son, Harrison Snape. So now as his son goes to Howarts, familar things start to happen. Was it just a dream? Or something more...


**Omg! I am finally able to post this story! I've I had the idea, and have been writing it for about 2 months now, though during the fall, my laptop broke. I almost died. So some of my other stories will picked up again. **

**Now about the story. Even though the character listings says Harry and Severus, they are not paired together in this. They have a father/son relationship in this fic. But there will be slash, i.e male x male pairings. And yes, it is a possibility for Harry to be paired with a male. (Most likely will happen). So… yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

For some reason unknown to himself, Severus was strangely proud of the Potter boy as he put his dying tears, dying memories, into a glass flask. Despite popular belief he did not hate the child. Now, he didn't particularly like the boy, but he didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him, not with Lily's blood running through his veins. And though Snape hated to admit it, the boy was a lot like Lily; and not just in the unnatural green eyes. But also the boy's nose and the light freckles that dust under his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The small cupids bow on his lips and his face was more heart shaped than his fathers. The boy had smart-ass cheek and was so much more stubborn than the go-with-the-flow James Potter. And his temper! Even the way his face turned red, looked exactly as Lily' did when she was angry.

So when the boy tried to look away from his worn face, he brought his face back into view.

"No, look at me." He weakly ordered. The child seemed surprised, but complied none the less. Severus' own dark eyes met the wide jade eyes of Harry Potter. It was shocking how much really did look like Lily's, but at the same time so different. The color is frighteningly the same, right down to the gold and orange flecks in the iris around the large obsidian pupil. They were the exact same shape and size with the same slight upturn at the outside corners.

But young Harry's eyes were terrified, haunted with horrors that Lily never had. They looked so much older than Lily's did, even when she was an adult. Still he could not stop the words from leaving his lips as he looked at the face of his beloved's son.

"You have your mother's eyes." The boy seemed stunned, but still hadn't removed his gaze from Severus', or his hand from the man's bloody wound. As the world started to go dark and the pain started to numb, Severus felt a hand on his should (he guessed Harry's) and a voice calling to him. A voice he immediately recognized.

"Severus." Her voice was muffled through the haze. The pain was completely gone, and now he just waited for the light, or hell. Whatever it was he waited. But then h felt the pressure on his shoulder grow more pronounced. "Severus… Sev… Sev, wake up."

He had a sudden sense of awareness of himself and his surroundings. He was lying on something soft with someone leaning over him. He would have been very comfortable if it wasn't for his heart beating erratically and the sweat under his back and on his forehead. When his shoulder was pushed again his eyes snapped open.

The normally calm man had a momentary heart attack for he saw a red headed woman leaning above him, wearing a robe and silk pajamas.

"Severus are you alright? You must have been having one bad nightmare." She cupped his face and wiped some tears from his face, which had started while he was sleeping.

"Lily," he said, the dark haired man was having trouble breathing from the shock. "You're alive." Snape sat up and cupped her head, caressing her hair, not believing it to be true.

"Of course I am Sev," the auburn haired woman said to him, her vivid eyes softening. "It was only a dream."

That's when it hit him; it was just a dream. Lily never died, he never died, and by the looks of it, he and Lily were married. Lily hooked her arms around her husband and kissed his neck before getting off their bed and heading to the wardrobe.

"Now get up and get dressed." She stated, rummaging through the neatly organized closet, throwing things that were "in the way" onto the floor and bed. Snape rolled his eyes as he got up, Lily never changed. "We have to be at Diagon Alley by twelve so we can get the boys school supplies. I can't believe they're already eleven and going to Hogwarts." The woman sighed forlornly.

Then Severus remembered everything. His god son Draco Malfoy, Lily's god son Neville Longbottom, and his son, Harry, were going off to Hogwarts this year. His son… A short boy with his mother's face and eyes, and silky black hair that went just past his ears.

The Dark Lord had disappeared into thin air when his son was a little over a year old. It caused everyone to walk on eye shells for a little while, but after a few years people moved on; but the subject of him was still considered taboo. When he thought on the subject on him and Lily, those memories too came back. After a year of Lily and James Potter dating, they broke up when Lily confessed that her love for Potter was purely platonic. Though she and the Marauders were still very good friends. It was actually through them (mainly Lupin) that Snape and Lily were able to make amends. After a few months of repairing their friendship, they started dating and then were blessed with their son, Harrison Regulus Snape. They gave Harry the middle name Regulus, after Regulus Black; Snape's best friend in school, and Sirius' baby brother.

Draco Malfoy ended up growing up with his son, being that Lucius named Severus Draco's godfather. Because he trusted him, was on good terms with him, and hoped that if the Dark Lord did return, he would protect Draco. So Harry had a playmate/ best friend, and Draco had someone his age to keep him from becoming too much of a brat.

Severus dressed himself in casual black and silver robes and tied his hair up into a small pony tail as he normally did. Lily left the room after getting dressed to make sure Harry was up, and to then make breakfast. The dark haired man sat down onto the bed and rubbed his face before resting his head in his hands. That dream… It had seemed so real. It was unnatural how vivid and realistic it was. In the dream he could feel the stress, the emotional trauma, and even the pain of being injured. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

* * *

When his mother knocked on his door, he had already been up for an hour and was dressed and groomed, ready to go to Diagon Alley. He was absolutely radiating excitement.

"Harry, it's time to get up." His mother stuck her head through the door expecting to find a grumbling lump on the bed, only to be pleasantly surprised when her son came bounding towards her. "You're up early."

"Yep. When are we gunna go?" Lily laughed at her son's expectant face; he could barely stand still. But I was nice to see him that enthused. He was normally a quiet and calm child that took in everything as it came.

"We'll use the floo at a quarter till twelve. But first, you mister need to eat." Harry's face fell for a moment but then he looked up at her through his dark bangs with an impish grin.

"Can you make strawberry and chocolate waffles?" it wasn't often that his mother made muggle breakfast, and Harry adored everything sweet; especially chocolate. Lily sometimes wondered if he spent too much time with Remus. The red headed mother rolled her eyes and started to nudge him towards the stairs.

"Yes I'll make waffles, now go on." He nodded his head and bounded down the large steps towards the family dining room. Just as the child was no longer insight, Severus came down the hall intending to help wake up his night owl of a son.

"Is Harry awake yet?" The potions master inquired.

"Awake, showered, and dressed by the time I knocked on his door." She turned to him with a bemused expression and watched him double take and look at her with an eyebrow elegantly raised. Lily just nodded at him, though he did seemed convinced. The red haired charms mistress just sighed before grabbing her husband's arm and lead (dragged) him down the stairs.

They entered the dining room to see a slightly calmer Harry scribbling down words onto a piece of parchment with the family owl sitting next to him.

"And who would you be writing, so early this morning?" Severus asked his son as he sat at the head of the table.

"Draco." The boy answered his father without looking up or stalling his black and grey quill.

"You're getting to see Draco in less than three hours, what could you possibly need to tell him?" Severus leaned his face on his right hand that was held up by his elbow on the table. He blamed his son's lack of patience on his mother.

"So that we can plan where we want to go, and how much time we'll have at each store. Not to mention we need to coordinate what we get, so that we can share and trade off while at school." His son gave him a look that clearly said 'Duh'. Lily came back into the room with breakfast and looked to Severus as if saying 'I blame you for our son's sarcastic and analytical behavior,' before sitting down herself. Snape couldn't help but wonder of it was only his family that communicated by facial expression.

The black haired man sighed and began eating as did his wife and son. He couldn't help but smirk as Harry hummed and smiled as he ate, and as Lily sighed while chewing. They were most definitely related.

**End chapter one. **


End file.
